Angel in Our Hearts
by WorldTravelGirl
Summary: Written for Kittyinaz's February 2015 Writing Challenge. Prompt: She said: 'Never forget me' as if the coast could forget the ocean or the lung could forget the breath or the earth could forget the sun". Elijah and Bella are twins. This story is about their relationship with each other and Klaus. This is my first fiction.


"She said, 'Never forget me' as if the coast could forget the ocean or the lung could forget the breath or the earth could forget the sun"

AN: This was written for Kittyinaz's February Writing Challenge. No place, but thought I would publish it to to get some exposure and feedback. It is a one shot right now, but I may come back to it in future to expand, but in the meantime I have other stories I am working on. This is my first shot at fanfiction, so I welcome constructive feedback.

 **Prologue, Present**

It was always hard this time of year for him and Niklaus. No matter where in the world they were or what grudges were playing out they tried to make sure they were _here_ together to remember her. She was noble, honest and loving. She was the best of them and she was his other half. It was she who believed that Niklaus could be redeemed. She never gave up on him. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be gone.

 **1300**

"Nikky, please" Bella pleaded. "It will be fun. We can mix and mingle with the town's people and feel normal for a little while. We can play and have fun till our hearts content and have a break from the relentless pressure of running!"

"Bell, as much as I would love to indulge you I don't think it is safe for people to know we are here. It is why we chose this property so far from town. Now, no one will be compelled for information on us." Niklaus explained to his sister.

Although they hadn't been as close growing up due to her bond with Elijah, she was his favorite sister and he hated to disappoint her. It was just too dangerous for people to know where they were right now. They had barely escaped Mikael's last attempt on his life.

"I know people can't know we live here, but we could pretend to be passing through and merely stopping for some food until we continue our journey. It isn't that far from the truth. It will do you some good to be able to see people having fun and enjoying life," Isabella Mikaelson reasoned. "I miss your laugh and your smile. You haven't drawn anything in weeks. It will be good for you! I promise."

"Isa, maybe Niklaus is right. We barely escaped Mikael the last time. If not for that chance meeting with the daughter of the blacksmith we would have never known he was even so close!" Elijah pointed out. "We need to be careful and keep away from humans until we know we have out run his spy network. Otherwise, we will be back in his immediate crosshairs."

"I know it is dangerous to be seen so soon, but we have traveled so far and haven't stopped since we ran from Palermo we are on the other side of the continent. We have changed our appearance and told no one where we are to help elude him. I don't think one small outing will put us in any danger"

They both look at her.

"Fine. We will wait." Isabella acquiesced. "I am going to go for a walk though. With the whole village and people in the outlying properties in town for the fair it is the best time."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Niklaus asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You and Eli plan where our next steps will be so we can be safe. I won't be long. I just wish to enjoy the air and sun for a bit." Bella replied. "I won't be gone long and I will come back and we can discuss what happens next."

"Ok, sister. I am sorry to disappoint but I would hate to lose you by being cavalier with our safety." Niklaus said.

Isabella walked over to him and took his face in her hands.

"You have never and could never disappoint me. You care for me and want to keep me, Eli and you safe. There is nothing to apologize for. I believe in you, Niklaus. Do not ever doubt my love for you. I know you are struggling now, especially with this last run in with Mikael. But never believe a word that comes out of his mouth regarding you. He does not know you or the man you are becoming. His anger, jealousy, and thirst for revenge drive him now as they have pushed him in the past. He is not a good man and you are one despite him. No matter our arguments or differences of opinion, I know love is what drives you. It is why I did not protest against you daggering Finn. He was not handling the turning well and after his argument with Sage, he was going to do harm to all of us, but especially himself. Hopefully, in the future we will be able to guide him to accepting who he is and our family again. Until then, we three will endeavor to stay ahead of Mikael and hopefully meet up with Rebekah and Kol as planned." Isabella finished and pulled his head down so that she could kiss his forehead as she often did after putting him back together after a conflict with Mikael.

"Now, I am leaving and will be back in a bit." Isabella stated as she gathered her wrap and walked to the door.

She just needed to get away for a bit. She missed the quiet life they had before their parents' crazy plan for revenge. She missed her sister and other brother. She hoped they would be meeting up as planned.

So lost in thought, Isabella missed the quiet noise of the grass moving as a figure made its way across the field. It moved more quickly than the human eye could see, but quietly as a lion stalks it prey. All of a sudden arms reached up.

Snap.

Isabella's neck broke and she collapsed on the ground.

"Always with your head in the clouds. It's no wonder you were never able to attract a man" Mikael taunted his unconscious daughter. "Perfect, I now have my bait for Niklaus. He will come running for you and I will be able to end him."

"I think we should make our way to England. We will be able to meet up with Rebekah and Kol along the way. There we can gain entrance to society and hopefully hide a bit more in plain sight." Elijah argued. "If we backtrack back to Italy we will have to deal with those Cold Ones again. Better to reign from a distance then always be around to look over their shoulder."

"Fine. You do have a point. We haven't spent much of anytime there given the climate when we originally arrived to the Old World." Niklaus capitulated. "We will stay here for another week as planned with scouting trips to the surrounding villages and then make our way there."

Bang, bang, bang.

"Who could that be?" Elijah wondered as he made his way to the door. As he approached he smelled a human on the other side of the door.

Opening the door, there stood a man in the process of striking the door again. He was a large man and he was covered in a fine soot. His hands and arms were like tree trunks and muscled. If Elijah had thought more about it he would have realized it was the blacksmith of the village and worried.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Elijah questioned

"Here" the man responded with a vague look on his face. He stuck out his other hand and paper was clutched in it.

"Thank you." Elijah said as he took the paper from the man's grasp. After handing the paper over to Elijah the man turned around and walked back to the road in the direction of the village.

Elijah was puzzled. No one knew they were here, not even Kol or Rebekah. Who would be sending them any messages? As he opened the paper, he got his answer. Mikael. He had found them again.

 **Present**

The bang of the door brought Elijah out of his musings. He closed his eyes as he centered himself to deal with his little brother. Their relationship had slowly been whittled down over the centuries since she had been gone. They had stayed strong through their loss. Banded together against their common enemy, Mikael. But the day to day life of living together over centuries took a toll. He and Isa had been so wrapped up in each other growing up that they didn't' have the same type of bond with Niklaus, Kol or Rebekah. Thankfully, Finn was daggered again as none of them had the strength to help rehabilitate him.

"Brother, in here" Elijah called. "Join me for a drink. How was your journey? All is well I assume."

"My journey went well. I have been thinking about going back home lately. See how things have changed, or stayed the same." Klaus shared as he walked into the library.

"Home. Really? What has prompted this?" Elijah wondered aloud

"I've been thinking about it for the last week or so. Arrangements for this journey have had me thinking about what would have happened if she had lived." Klaus answered. "Would Kol and Rebekah be boxes alongside Finn or would we all be together planning how to finally break this curse? I have all the elements available. I finally found the moonstone. I know how to get to Katerina and she has recently been keeping time with a wolf. All that is necessary is the doppelgänger. Once she is found, I will be ready."

"I have no doubt that we would all be together helping you plan. She would have helped keep Kol and Rebekah in line and I believe we would even have been able to finally reason with Finn." Elijah replied.

"Do you ever question the 'what ifs'? Would she be alive today if we had decided to go to the fair as she asked?" Klaus whispered

"I try not to think about it. When I do, sometimes I think the same result would have occurred. Other times I believe you would have been finally dead and other times me. I have never thought we would have escaped whole." Elijah said to his brother with a hand on Klaus' shoulder he gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Now, let's go down to the water. It is beautiful night and she would have loved to be here for it." Elijah continued.

 **1300**

"Niklaus! Come we have to save her. Why can't I feel her? Why didn't I know?" Elijah yelled.

"Elijah, calm down. What are you talking about?" Niklaus asked as he made his way towards his brother who was shaking as he leaned against the open door.

"Mikael. He has found us again. He has taken Isa. He sent the blacksmith with a note for us. We are to surrender ourselves to him at the manor house on the other side of the village tonight, if we want to save Isa." Elijah told Niklaus as he shoved the note to his brother.

She must be unconscious for him not to know she was taken. She wouldn't have willingly gone with Mikael, and even if he had coerced her, Elijah would have felt her fright and pain. No, she was unaware of what was going on.

"We have to do as he has instructed. However, it doesn't mean we can't make a few adjustments. All of us have been taking vervain since we found out what it could do to us. Our tolerance will be an asset I am sure." Niklaus strategized. "We will send off a letter to Kol and Rebekah telling them what has happened. Either we will arrive as planned or they will have to go on. I will also make sure to include the procedure for getting Finn, just in case."

As they gathered their concealable weapons and strategized the sun was slowly making its way to the horizon. As the last rays were lighting the sky, Elijah gasped and fell to the floor.

"She must have woken and is now in pain." Elijah breathed through the pain encasing his chest. "I think he has staked her! Not through the heart, nor with a white oak stake."

"Well, the sun has set. We can start to make our way to the manor house to scout out the area before we have to meet Mikael," Niklaus said as helped Elijah off the floor. "Are you going to be able to make it across the village? Are you going to be able to fight?"

"I will be able to fight. She knows what happens when either of us are hurt. She is breathing through the pain now and trying to minimize what is coming through our bond" Elijah states. He slowly pulls himself erect. "Come let's go."

At the set time, Niklaus and Elijah made their way into the manor house. It became obvious that Mikael had compelled his way in and then slaughtered the family that lived here. They could hear him in the cellar, so walked towards the door and down the cellar steps. What greeted them would forever been engrained in their memories.

Isabella was held suspended above the floor by manacles around her neck and hands. She had blood running down the front of her from the vervain soaked wood protruding from her chest. Thankfully, it was not white oak, but it was still torture for her.

"Ah, the bastard has arrived. Did you doubt that he would come?" Mikael sneered towards Isabella. "Elijah had no choice but to come, but Niklaus, no he could have run away again. As he likes to do, rather than face a challenge head on."

"I had hoped that he would run. It is he that you wish to kill first. You won't kill the rest of us until that happens, so there was a better chance of his survival if he had run." Isabella panted. "But he is a better man than you and doesn't abandon his family."

"You are just trying to make me angry. You have always taken up for him. You are blind to the demon he is." Mikael yelled. "He is an abomination that needs to be put down. He is the reason Henrik is dead. He is the reason Esther is dead. He is the reason you will die as well."

As Mikael screamed his accusations, Elijah was slowly making his way around the room to Isabella. He knew that the only way this would end would be with their Mikael or Niklaus dead. And it would be by the other's hand. He wished he could do this for his brother, but it was something Niklauus would have to do on his own or he would never feel right.

Mikael turned, "No, no, no, Elijah you just stay where you are and watch as I kill the bastard who has torn apart our family." As he finished he leaped toward Niklaus. But he was ready.

Niklaus grabbed Mikael's arm and swung with his fists. A sword would have been more effective but neither Elijah nor Niklaus had been sure they would be able to bring any weapons in the house. As it was, the physical act of punching and beating Mikael was more cathartic. He felt the years of abuse coming back and all that he had had to endure for something that was not his fault. As Niklaus punched him again, Mikael grabbed his hand and swung him around releasing him so Niklaus sailed across the room. Elijah tried to reach him before he could hit Isabella but he was too late. As Niklaus hit Isabella she gasped in pain when the stake drove deeper into her chest. Niklaus was up and moving towards Mikael again to take the final blow. When he got half across the room Mikael smirked and disappeared from the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Niklaus raged. "Why, how did he disappear? What happened? We would finally be rid of him forever!"

"Niklaus!"

He swung around and dropped to his knees at the sight before him. Elijah cradling Isabella in his arms as she gasped for breath and slowly lost color.

"What happened? She should be fine. It wasn't a white oak stake that he had in her." Niklaus cried.

"He fashioned a regular wooden stake with a sliver of white oak that was resting just outside my heart. When it was pushed deeper the white oak reached my heart" Isabella gasped. "I guess it is taking longer since it wasn't a whole stake of white oak."

"No, no, no, no. You can't die. What am I going to do? We are supposed to die together so that neither of us have to live on this earth without the other." Elijah wept. "What if I pull it out, then you could be fine and recover with enough blood."

"No, it is soaked in vervain. You will burn your hands and we can't guarantee it will work." Isabella breathed. "Elijah, you will survive. You will take care of our family as we have been doing since we were born. I will be with you always, looking over you and guiding you as you need it. Be strong, forever and always."

Niklaus crawled to the other side of Isabella, so that she was cradled in both of their laps. She was breathing less and less and she was nearly grey now.

"Niklaus, remember what I said. I believe in you. Although he may not be vanquished now, eventually you will have your revenge. But do not let revenge consume you. You have too much to offer this world. When you need to, remember our walks along the beach in Palermo. Running through the surf and making sand angels. You are worth it." Isabella finished.

"Never forget me" she whispered as they took her hands in theirs, and she breathed her last breath.

 **Present**

The waves rushed upon the sand. The sand angels that had once been there slowly fade with each wave. As the dark began to slowly fade from the sky two originals sat on the sand remembering another time.

"I wish we could be a family again. It is all I ever wanted. To be safe and happy as a family. Is that so wrong?" Klaus said aloud.

"Wrong, no. It is something we have all wished for since we were turned. However, how you have gone about trying to achieve that is not the best way. Our siblings are in boxes with daggers through their chests, because you believe your way is the only way. You are wrong, and if you would trust more you might be surprised with what you get in return." Elijah answered.

He has always tried to reason with Klaus. He stood by him through everything and has tried to keep his sister's last words close to his heart. Although he may work against Klaus from time to time it is only in Klaus' own best interest. Klaus has been letting the dark part of his soul take over more and more as time has continued. Elijah was losing hope at what else he would do to help Klaus retain the person he used to be so long ago.

"No, it may not have been the best, but it has kept us all safe from Mikael. Hopefully the time is coming when he will no longer be a concern." Klaus responded. "He is a threat to us all and needs to be taken out. I just wish I knew where he was now, so that we could go after him and end it once and for all but he dropped off my radar a number of years ago."

"And what makes you think we won't stand behind you regarding Mikael? What makes you think we would betray you for him? I made that mistake once a long time ago and I will not be making it again." Elijah challenged back. "If we are all together we are stronger than if it is just one or two of us. None of us want him to survive. He is intent on killing all of us. He just plans for you to be the first! You forget, but I haven't, our promise to be a family, always and forever"

"I know what we promised. What we promised her, but Kol and Rebekah wouldn't listen to me. They were going to get killed if I didn't do what I had done. " Klaus returned. "It was for all of our safety that I daggered them, theirs and mine. Hopefully, once I break my curse I will have the power to kill Mikael and make our family whole."

"Do you remember when we were here with her? She loved to walk along here at night after all the humans and left for the day. I think this is the last place we were all happy." Elijah said. "I try to hold that time in my heart through all the trials we have faced. Maybe you should as well. I hold her in my heart so that I don't forget what she would have wanted for me and the rest of us. If you did the same it may make your wait and burden easier."

"Possibly. I try to spend as little time as possible dwelling on the past. There is much to get done in the future." Klaus answered.

"Be that as it may, I think you would be happier with life if you kept hold of the good from the past as well. Not everything that came before was bad or done against you." Elijah guided.

The sun had peeked above the horizon now and the pink and orange colors were fading with the brilliant rays of the sun.

"Well, it is a new day. Who knows what will come in the future, but I am glad we take our time each year to come here and remember her." Elijah said. "Let's head back to the villa. We can close up before making our way to the airport."

"Yes, I have to check in with a couple of people as well." Klaus agreed as he rose from the sand. Wiping the sand from his back, he started to make his way across the beach back towards the villa.

As Elijah was getting up from the sand his phone rang.

"Hello" Elijah answered.

"Elijah, I received a message from Rosemarie. She would like you to go to a town called Mystic Falls, VA. She says she is there now and would like to make a deal for her life."

Elijah looked up to see his brother continuing on his way to the villa. He was too far away over the noise of the surf to hear who had called or what was said.

"Rosemarie, this is a surprise. Let her know I will be making my way there now. I should be there by tomorrow." Elijah said as he hung up his phone and made his way up the beach. Hm. What would give Rosemarie the courage to contact him after more than 500 years? This had the potential to be very interesting…

The End


End file.
